Corazón de Hielo
by Magenta Worstblood
Summary: Creo que toda la estupidez de 'Enemigos naturales' se desvaneció cuando sentí su beso" One-shots de parejas imposibles, esta vez, de Twilight. Capi 2: "Ying y Yang" up!
1. Él era mi soldado Yo, su ángel

Disclaimer: Simplemente, si algún lugar o personaje les suena de un libro de Stephenie Meyer, lo más probable es que sea de allí xD

Weno, estos son one-shots de romances entre distintos personajes de Crepúsculo, (Twilight). Acepto sugerencias, pero no pueden ser parejas comunes... Esto que les va aquí es un Jane/Jasper (Hasta las Vulturis podemos soñar!)... Si les gusta lo tradicional, siempre están a tiempo de clicar el atrás. No digan que no se los advertí.

Y, por favor, por favor, por favor! Dejar Reviews...!

* * *

**Capítulo 1- Él era mi soldado. Yo, su ángel.**

Sentí sus fríos labios sobre mi boca de mármol una, dos, tres veces. Me besaba como si no hubiese otro momento, como si el mundo se fuese a acabar si nos separábamos. Sin embargo, yo seguía triste. Y estaba segura de que él lo sentía. Su beso se hizo más lento e incitante, sin embargo, yo puse mi mano sobre su mejilla y lo aparté sin mucho esfuerzo.

Él, extrañado por mi rechazo, clavó sus ojos del color del oro líquido en los míos, rojos como la sangre. Estaba segura de que, al verme, se había dado cuenta de la causa de mi tristeza.

-Lo siento- musité, con mi dulce voz de soprano.- No puedo hacerlo.

Él cerró los ojos. Si yo hubiese podido llorar, hubiese soltado una amarga lágrima en ese momento. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Desde el momento en el que yo había visto su dorado cabello ondeando bajo el oscuro cielo de Volterra, había quedado prendada de él. Lo amaba, con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón de piedra. Él era el fuego que me hacía sentir viva de nuevo, que hacía que el hielo de mi corazón se derritiera.

Por supuesto, Aro lo sabía. Recordaba esa dulce, pero triste conversación que habíamos tenido un tiempo atrás, ya no recuerdo hace cuánto.

Es que semanas, meses, años, siglos. Ya el tiempo no tenía sentido para mí, desde que aquél vampiro extraño apareció en mi vida. El tiempo no tiene sentido cuando estás enamorada. El tiempo no tiene sentido cuando eres un vampiro.

Él se inclinó, para tomar mi rostro de ángel entre sus manos heladas. Me miró fijamente, con su cara de profunda tranquilidad, y habló con su hermosa voz.

-Estás preocupada, ángel. Puedo sentirlo.

Quise llorar en ese momento, por cómo me conmovió la tranquilidad y la certeza con la que lo decía. Nunca me iba a acostumbrar a su don, por más que estuviese junto a mí cien, mil años. No podía acostumbrarme a que alguien ajeno supiese mis sentimientos.

Sin embargo, él no era alguien ajeno. Desde el momento en el que mi mirada se había cruzado con él, desde el momento en el que mi rostro recorrió sus hermosas facciones, sus finas cicatrices, que sólo lo hacían lucir más hermoso. Desde ese momento, se había convertido en parte de mí misma.

-Me partes el corazón, Jasper.- musité. Él pareció sentir mi desdicha, y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

No respondió. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos.

-Todo esto es por ella, lo sabes muy bien.- dije en un susurro. Él no se movió. Yo suspiré, y con profundo dolor en mi alma, continué.- La amas.

Supe que mis palabras eran ciertas apenas las dije en voz alta.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente disfrutar el momento? Estábamos solos. Nadie iba a molestarnos allí… ella no podría saberlo. Él era mi amante, mi soldado. Yo era su ángel. Podríamos amarnos por una noche, y luego que el destino decidiese el futuro.

El futuro…

¿Podríamos los vampiros tener un futuro? ¿Podría ser él mi futuro?

-La amas…- susurré, con más convicción, y más tristeza que antes.

-También a ti te amo.- me respondió, después de un momento de silencio. Abrió los ojos y pude leer en ellos tristeza y nostalgia, pero sobretodo ternura.

Eso era lo hermoso de Jasper, no importa cuánto dolor sintiera él, seguiría intentando hacer sentir bien a los demás.

-Lo sé.- respondí. Susurrábamos. Ahora cerré yo los ojos. Como lo amaba. Y sin embargo…- Pero la amas más a ella.

Él bajó la cabeza de nuevo y me soltó el rostro. En menos de lo que pude sentir, estaba del otro lado de la habitación circular, con la cara entre las manos, junto a la chimenea apagada.

¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba tan acostumbrada a sentirme poderosa, potente. Malvada. Sin embargó, _él_ me había hecho encontrar una parte de mí que no conocía.

Si amas a alguien, ¿es posible dejarlo ir para que sea feliz? ¿Es posible amar tanto a una persona, que dejas de importarte tú mismo, y esa persona empieza a ser tu mundo? ¿Tu razón para vivir? ¿Y por qué no dejar que tu razón para vivir sea feliz con otra persona?

El amor duele más que la tortura. Y podía asegurarlo yo misma.

Verlo abatido, arrodillado en el suelo de mármol con la cara entre las manos, me hizo sentir terrible. Sentí como si un millón de agujas se incrustaran en mi corazón. Sentí como si muriese lentamente, ya que el fuego me consumía por dentro. Me quemaba. Moría.

No era justo, pero, ¿cuándo la vida ha de ser justa?

¿Cuándo el amor ha de ser justo?

Sabía lo que debía hacer, y el solo conocimiento de ello dejó una marca a fuego en mi alma.

Por que los pocos momentos que había pasado junto a mi soldado, me habían hecho sentir que tenía alma de nuevo.

Caminé para arrodillarme junto a él. Lo hice lentamente, a paso de humano. Una brisa inexistente movió mis delicados cabellos rubios.

Me arrodillé junto a él sin decir palabra alguna. Lo miré, y vi el color escarlata de mis ojos reflejado en los suyos. Suspiré.

Él me tomó de las manos y se levantó, alzándome con él. Nos miramos a los ojos, tomados de las manos, por unos instantes que se convirtieron en siglos.

Alcé mi mano para posarla sobre su mejilla de nuevo.

-Ve con ella.- _Quédate conmigo.-_ Ella es tu pasado, es tu presente. No es justo que yo aparezca y te quite tu futuro.-_ Yo era sólo un obstáculo en el camino_.

Bajé la cabeza, antes de ponerme de puntillas y depositar un suave beso en sus fríos, pero a la vez cálidos labios.

-Sabes que te amo.- musité de nuevo.

Suspiramos al unísono. Él hizo ademán de separarse, pero luego, bruscamente, me tomó de la cintura, me atrajo hacia si y me dio un beso tan dulce, pero a la vez tan sensual, que me quemó los labios.

Siguió besándome lenta y dulcemente por un largo tiempo. Entonces se separó de mí, tan bruscamente como se había acercado.

Un segundo después, había desaparecido.

Me llevé los dedos a los labios, aturdida. Pestañeé un par de veces, antes de voltear hacia donde se había ido mi soldado.

Él se había ido, y aquél lugar había perdido todo su encanto.

Estaba sola.


	2. Ying y Yang

Y, después de una larga ausencia, o eso me pareció a mi... vuelvo con un capi nuevo de estos one-shot nacidos de una tarde de locura. Aquí está un Edward/Jacob para ustedes.

Y si no les gusta la pareja Edward/Jacob... es para ustedes el final.

* * *

**Capítulo 2- Ying y Yang**

Mi temblorosa mano se posó sobre su rostro. Él desvió la mirada, avergonzado. Si no hubiese sido de piedra, quizás hasta se hubiese teñido de rubor.

Lo obligué a mirarme, mientras mis ardientes labios pedían a gritos que le besara. Sus ojos ambarinos se posaron en mi barbilla, y fueron subiendo hasta encontrarse con los míos. Estaba avergonzado, ¿asustado, quizás? Me encantaba la actitud tierna e inocente que encerraban sus gestos. Y lo deseé. Lo deseé mucho.

Mi piel estaba mucho más caliente de lo normal, enfebrecida. Mis labios estaban ávidos cuando me acerqué a los suyos para besarlos. Él estaba helado como el hielo, y sin embargo, su beso era suave y dulce. Bajé mi mano y rodeé su cintura con mis fuertes y desnudos brazos para apretarlo contra mí, mientras seguía besándole con sed. Sed de su boca.

Y entonces él respondió al beso.

Creo que toda la estupidez de "Enemigos naturales" se desvaneció cuando sentí su lengua dentro de mi boca. Ya no importaba si éramos enemigos, no importaba si él era un vampiro y yo un hombre lobo, si dentro de mi naturaleza residía el instinto de matarle. Él me besaba ahora, y yo no podía pensar en nada más.

Cuando tomó el control del beso, empecé a sentirme indefenso. Me aplastó con furia, pero con suavidad a la blanca pared de la sala, mientras buscaba más… Ya no contento con sólo besarme, quería _tenerme_. Yo levanté mis brazos para colocarlos en sus hombros, mientras mi mano subía hacia su cuello y acariciaba lentamente su helado rostro hasta hundir mis dedos en su suave cabello cobrizo.

Él me siguió besando con furia, con ansiedad, mientras sentí sus labios bajar por mi cuello y seguir bajando hasta acariciar mi pecho. Yo solté un suave gemido de placer. En ese momento me di cuenta de que necesitaba sus besos tanto como un adicto necesitaba su dosis, ansiaba sentir sus labios bajar por mi pecho. Y cerré los ojos, dejando que él siguiera besándome.

Él hizo una pequeña pausa en su beso para intentar, con manos temblorosas, desabotonar su camisa. Yo protesté en un susurro, mientras me agachaba junto a él para tumbarlo en el suelo, debajo de mí. Me incliné sobre él para arrancar, uno a uno, los botones de su camisa. Dejé su pecho al descubierto, que brilló sugerentemente gracias a los tenues rayos que se filtraban entre las cortinas. Y besé su cuello con ansias y sembré con mis manos una senda que mis labios pudieran seguir después. Sentí su respiración agitada, con su olor que quemaba mi garganta, su aroma dulzón y frío.

Éramos eso, calor y frío. Hermosamente opuestos. Ying y Yang.

Sus manos acariciaron mi pecho mientras me besaba, y bajaron sugerentemente.

Y entonces cerré los ojos de nuevo…

Y cuando los abrí, no sabía donde me encontraba. Pestañeé un par de veces, para orientarme… Me encontraba echado en el suelo, junto a la pared, de cara al mueble de la sala de los Cullen, donde se hallaba Bella dormida, con Edward junto a ella.

Edward me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, de extrañez, susto y shock.

Yo me levanté de un salto, repentinamente ruborizado.

-Iré…a buscaraSeth- musité, nervioso, y me apresuré hacia la puerta, lejos de la shockeada mirada de mi Edward.


End file.
